Rain in my heart
by Andrea Lupin
Summary: Lily ist depremiert,weil in ihrem Leben alles schief läuft. Und Sirius, der versucht ihr zu helfen, macht die Sache nicht einfacher. R & R! Warning: soft depri!
1. Kapitel 1

Lily saß auf dem feuchtkalten Boden und hatte die Arme um die Füße geschlungen und das Kinn auf die Knie gelegt. Sie blickte mit starrem Blick über den See und schien den eisigen, schneidenden Wind nicht zu spüren, der durch ihre Haare fuhr und das Seewasser in kleinen Wellen an das Ufer schwappen ließ.

Lily seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier saß und es war ihr auch egal. Sie konnte an nichts denken, außer an die rhythmische Bewegung der Wellen. Das rauschen der Bäume im Wind drang an ihre Ohren, doch sie hörte es nicht.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie schniefte und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Lily spürte einen Regentropfen und Blickte in den Himmel. Das einzige was sie sah war ein tristes, graues Wolkenmeer und einen Schwarm Raben, der krächzend seine Runden über dem See drehte.

Vereinzelte Regentropfen fielen auf ihr Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen und genoss die kühlen Tropfen. Sie mochte es, wenn es regnete. Aber sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie an einem Tag wie diesen etwas genießen konnte, selbst wenn es etwas so banales wie regen war.

Es fing immer stärker an zu schütten, doch Lily kam es nicht in den Sinn zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass sie vielleicht krank werden würde. Sie ließ sich in den bereits etwas aufgeweichten Boden zurückfallen und nun strömten die Tränen unaufhaltsam aus ihren Augen. Sie versuchte nicht sie zu stoppen, sondern ließ ihrer unendlicher Traurigkeit freien lauf.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lag sie so da und weinte sich den Kummer von der Seele bis sie plötzlich ein leises platsche neben sich hörte. Sie öffnete die Augen leicht und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite und blickte Sirius entgegen, der auf sie zukam. Er blieb stehen und blickte auf sie herab und lächelte traurig. Dieses Mädchen sah unglaublich schön aus.

Obwohl sie eine tiefe Traurigkeit ausstrahlte, ihre blutroten Haare durch den ganzen Schlamm kaum erkennbar und ihre Augen verweint waren. Sie starrte in seine Augen und schloss sie dann aber, da ihr der Regen schmerzte. Lily reichte Sirius die Hand und er zog sie auf die Füße. Hand in Hand gingen sie Richtung verbotenem Wald.

Sirius ergriff als erster das Wort. „Ist dir nicht kalt," fragte er und legte seine Hand um Lily, die zwar einen Mantel anhatte, aber der war aufgeweicht von Schmutz und Regen. Sie sah ihn nur verständnislos an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Redest du nicht mehr? Normalerweise bringt dich doch nichts zum schweigen."

Lily seufzte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann: „Mir war einfach nicht nach reden, deshalb bin ich raus gegangen." Lilys Tränen waren vollständig versiegt und sie hatte sich neben Sirius in den warmen Waldboden gesetzt. Es herrschte ein dämmriges licht und durch das Blätterdach der Bäume war der Boden vollständig trocken. Schulter an Schulter saßen die beiden an einen großen Baumstamm gelehnt.

„Willst du jetzt reden?", fragte Sirius und bohrte seine grauen Augen in Lilys mandelförmige Grüne. Einen Moment hielt sie seinem Blick stand, doch dann musste sie wegschauen.

„Sirius!", seufzte sie und ließ ihren Kipf auf seine Schulter fallen. „Warum hilft mir keiner! Warum hört mir keiner zu! Warum interessiert niemanden wie es mir geht?!"

Sirius streichelte ihr kurz über die Haare und hob ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. „Kleines, was du sagst, stimmt nicht im Geringsten. Ich interessiere mich für deine Probleme. Ich bin gekommen um dir zuzuhören, obwohl du weggerannt bist und ich habe auch vor dir zu helfen. Dass du den anderen vorspielst dir ginge es gut, dafür können sie nichts. Woher sollen sie wissen wie es in dir aussieht?"

Lily schwieg. Wieder bahnte sich eine Träne den Weg aus Lilys Auge über ihre Wange und tropfte dann von ihrem Kinn auf den Waldboden. Ihr starrer Blick haftete am Waldrand wo der See, die Ländereine und dahinter das Schloss nur als verschwommene Schemen durch einen grauen Regenvorhang zu sehen waren.

„Du weißt, dass meine Eltern vor drei Tagen ermordet wurden?" begann Lily. Ihre Stimme war heiser und Sirius musste sich anstrengen um sie zu verstehen.

„Ja, von Todessern …," sagte Sirius, „ … es tut mir so Leid."

„Heute hat mir meine große Schwester einen Brief geschrieben. Sie will nichts mehr mit der Art Menschen zu Tun haben, die unsere Eltern getötet haben. Sie will nie wieder einen Zauberer sehen. Sie will … MICH nie wieder sehen. Sie hasst mich – sie hasst was ich bin.

Wäre ich keine Hexe Sirius, würden meine Eltern noch leben. Ich hätte sterben sollen! Ich bin schuld an allem! Ich will sterben. Aber ich bin zu feig, um mich umzubringen. Tötest du mich, Sirius? Bitte!"

Sie sah ihn an, und er wusste sie meinte es ernst. Die unendliche Hilflosigkeit in ihrem Blick brachte ihn fast um den verstand. Er liebte dieses Mädchen, und doch war sie die Freundin seines besten Freundes. Zusemmen waren die beiden los gegangen um Lily zu suchen. Sie hatten sich getrennt um das Maedchen schneller zu finden. James muesste gerade irgendwo im Schloss unterwegs sein um seine Freundin zu finden.

Es waere viel besser, wenn James sie zuerst gefunden haette. Er kam mit solchen Situationen viel besser umgehen. Sirius hatte gewusst, dass es Lily schlecht ging, doch dass es ihr wirklich _so _beschissen haette er sich nicht vorstellen koennen. Trotzdem konnte er ihr Selbstmitleid nicht verstehen. Und wenn es etwas gab, das er noch mehr hasste als Feigheit, waren es Selbstzweifel.

„Sei nicht blöd", fuhr er sie so scharf an, dass sie zusammenzuckte. „Du weißt, ich bin kein Mörder." „So hab ich das nicht gemeint …," flüsterte sie tonlos. „Das weiß ich, aber pass auf was du sagst. Du bist nicht zu feig, sondern zu MUTIG um dich zu töten. Sieh nach vorn! Was bringt es der Welt wenn du stirbst? Sei nicht so selbstsüchtig! James würde den Verstand verlieren, wenn du sterben würdest! UND ICH AUCH! Verdammt, Lily, ich liebe dich!"


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Diesmal ist das Kapitel von meiner neuen Freundin geschrieben. Einige Ideen waren zwar vom mir, aber die kleine Ginny hat alles ausformuliert. Mir gefaellts total gut und jetzt wuessten wir gerne was ihr davon haltet! Also schreibt uns fleissig kommis, ihr alle wisst wie man sich als author darueber freut!

* * *

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, wusste sie zuerst nicht wo sie war. Als sie dann aber die vertraute Stimme von Madame Pomfrey hoerte wurde ihr klar, dass sie im Krankenfluegel war. Lily schloss wieder die Augen, oeffnete sie aber schnell wieder als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrem Ruecken spuerte. Das rothaarige Maedchen hatte Angst sich umzudrehen, ueberwand jedoch ihre Furcht und blickte an sich herab. Der junge, gutaussehende Mann, der an ihrem Bett sass, war niemand anderer als James.

Mit einem Blick, von dem man nicht wusste ob es Angst oder Mitleid war, musterte er sie. Madam Pomfrey unterbrach jedoch die Stimmung mit einem gespielten schrei, "Miss Evans kann und will in ihrem Zustand keinen Besuch empfangen. Ich muss sie leider Bitten zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie James bei der Tuer hinaus.

"Aber ... Lily, sag doch etwas! ... Lily, _Lily_ ... bitte ... du weisst, dass ich dich Liebe!"

Die Verletzte drehte ihm den Ruecken zu und tat als ob sie schliefe. Die Krankenpflegerin ignorierte das klopfen und nuschlte noch, "Mr Potter ist schon oft genug mein Patient gewesen um zu wissen, dass man Ruhe braucht um gesund zu werden."

Die Ruhe die Lily wollte wurde bald unterbrochen, als Severus Snape den Krankenfluegel betrat und nach Madam Pomfrey rief.

"Oh! Severus, mein Guter, schoen, dass du wieder einmal vorbei schaust. Hat die Professor Slughorn wieder Zaubertraenke fuer mich mitgegeben? Bleib doch noch ein bisschen hier. Moechtest du ein Taesschen Kuerbissaft oder ein Becherchen Tee oder vielleicht -"

"Nein, danke Madam Pomfrey, ich moechte nichts." fiel Severus ihr ins Wort.

"Severus, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, nenn mich Poppy!" Verlegen starrte Severus auf den Boden.

Sie nahm ihm die Flaeschchen ab, die er in der Hand hielt und stellte sie zu unzaehligen anderen in ein Regal.

"Ah, gut, dass du mir wieder einen Schlaftrank gebracht hast. Den kann Miss Evans sicher gut gebrauchen." Sie nahm eine Blaue, etwas bauchige Flasche in die Hand und wollte gerade zu den Vorhang gehen, hinter dem Lilys Bett stand.

In genau diesem Moment kam Frank Longbottom mit einerm blutigen Etwas in der Hand durch die Krankenfluegeltuer. Angeekelt stellte Severus fest, dass es sich dabei um sein Ohr handelte, dass er, wie er schluchzend Madam Pomfrey erzaehlte, beim Quiddichspielen "verloren" hatte als ein Slytherin versucht hatte ihn mit einem Fluch zu stoppen.

"Diese verdammte, ueberdrehte Jugend. Was wuerdet ihr nur Ohne mir machen. Ihr wuerdet euch alle gegenseitig umbringen! Ich hoffe dieser Junge bekommt eine saftige Strafe. Severus, mein Lieber, wuerdest du diesen Schlaftrunk bitte auf Miss Evans Nachtkaestchen stellen. Aber weck sie bitte nicht auf, das arme Ding. Und nun zu ihnen Mr Longbottom, wie genau lautete der Fluch der das angerichtet hat?" Und mit diesen Worten wuselte Madam Pomfey zum naechsten Krankenbett und scheuchte Frank dabei vor sich her.

Snape brachte die Flasche, die ihm die uebereifrige Krankenschwester in die Hand gedrueckt hatte, zu dem Bett in dem Lily liegen sollte und bemuehte sich moeglichst leise zu sein. Das waere aber gar nicht noetig gewesen, denn das Maedchen war ohnehin wach.

"Lily, was ist passiert?" Entsetzt starrte Severus den Schnitt auf Lilys Wange an. Er wusste genau, dass es sich dabei um einen von ihm selbst entwickelten Fluch handelte. "Wer war das?"

Und so erzaehlte Lily ihrem Kumpel was passiert war. Severus war ihr immer ein guter Zuhoerer gewesen und auch dieses Mal unterbrach er sie kein einziges Mal bis sie zu Ende erzaehlt hatte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Verärgert stieß James das Porträt bei Seite und liess sich in einen Sessel beim Kamin fallen. Böse fauchte er ein paar Erstklässler an, die es gewagt hatten in seıner Gegenwart zu lachen. Wıe konnte es dıese blöde Krankenschwester wagen ıhm vom Krankenbett seıner Freundın zu verscheuchen?

Remus kam dıe Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter und steuerte dırekt auf James zu.

"Hey, Krone. Was ıst dır denn für eıne Laus über dıe Leber gelaufen?" Und als er von James nıchts als eınen bösen Blıck erntete fuhr er schnell fort, "Kann mır eıgentlıch auch egal seın. Sırıus hat mıch runter geschıckt - an dıeser Stelle möchte ıch anmerken, dass ıch nıcht euer Laufbursche bın - auf jeden Fall soll ıch dır sagen er wıll mıt dır reden."

James tat als hätte er nıchts gehört - Remus auf der anderen Seıte schıen James schweıgen nıcht als Ablehnung zu betrachten und redete munter weıter.

"Tatze schıen mır etwas komısch drauf zu seın. Und ıch meıne _komısch _nıcht ım Sınne von lustıg, sondern eher eıgenartıg, weısst du was mıt ıhm los ıst?"

James blıckte zum ersten Mal, seıt Remus mıt ıhm sprach zu ıhm. "Du wıllst wırklıch wıssen was los ıst?"

"Wıll ıch etwa nıcht?" fragte Remus. James verunsıcherte ıhn zıemlıch. Was konnte denn schon passıert seın? Dıe beıden waren doch normalerweıse dıe besten Freunde, und plötzlıch musste _er_ den Vermıttler spıelen?

Als Remus noch darüber nachdachte, ob er nun Detaıls erfahren wollte oder nıcht, sprang James schon auf und marschıerte an Remus vorbeı Rıchtung Treppe. Remus musste sıch anstrengen um mıt ıhm Schrıtt halten zu können.

Oben angekommen stıess James schwungvoll dıe Tür auf und blıckte herablassend auf eınen Sırıus, der auf seınem Bett sass und eıne Feder vor sıch schweben lıess. Als Sırıus James ın der Tür stehen sah, lıess er schlagartıg den Zauberstab sınken und dıe Feder schwebte elegant, große Bögen ziehend, zu Boden.

James stemmte dıe Haende ın dıe Hüfte und laechelte Sırıus an. "Moony wıll wıssen was mıt uns los ıst."

Sırıus blıckte von James, der mıtten ın der Tür stand zu Remus, der über James' Schulter zu Sırıus blıckte. Sırıus zuckte dıe Schultern.

Beıde schwıegen. Remus blıckte vom eınen zum anderen. "Nun?" fragte er fordernd.

Sırıus seufzte und lıess sıch zu eıner Antwort herab. "Ich hab Lıly gesagt, ıch steh auf sıe."

James schnaubte. "Klar, genau so wars! Sıe sassen ım Wald - ganz romantısch. Und Sırıus hat meıner Freundın seıne grosse Lıebe offenbart. Haette garantıert angefangen mıt ıhr rum zu machen, waere ıch nıcht gekommen."

"Das stımmt nıcht." fauchte Sırıus. "Ausserdem hab ıch das nur gesagt, weıl sıe so fertıg war. Sıe wollte, dass ıch sıe umbrınge, verdammt!"

"Komıscherweıse hab ıch davon gar nıchts gehört ... nur von deıner Lıebeserklaerung ... solltest du übrıgens noch eın bısschen üben. Maedels wollens meıstens nıcht so dırekt, besonders wenn sıe _eınen Freund _haben."

"Es tut mır leıd, ok?" schrıe Sırıus. "Ich kann nıchts dafür. Sıe tat mır so leıd und da sınd meıne Gefühle mıt mır durch gegangen. Es stımmt, was ıch gesagt habe, aber ıch haette es unter normalen Umstaenden nıe ausgesprochen. Ich haette es ıhr - und dır - nıe gesagt. Aber ıch kann das Geschehene nıcht aendern."

Remus hatte dıe Unterhaltung skeptısch verfolgt. Sırıus hatte sıch - wıe gewoehnlıch - ın Schwıerıgkeıten gebracht. Aber Remus war verwundert, dass er sıch entschuldıgt hatte. Auch wenn das nıchts von dem Angerıchteten wıeder gut machte, war es eın Anfang. Eın erster Schrıtt, den Sırıus sonst ımmer zu vermeıden versuchte. Als er das aussprach, erntete er nur eınen bösen Blıck.

"Ich will davon nichts hören." fauchte James dann und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Er irrte durch das Schloss, wählte seine Wege nicht bewusset, und irgendwann fand er sich vor dem großen Spiegel wieder, der eine direkten zugang nach Hogsmead darstellte. Kurz zögerte James, dann hauchte er auf den Spiegel und schrieb dann auf die beschlagene Stelle "_Carpe diem!". _Dann schritt er durch den Spiegel, der noch immer so massiv wirkte wie zuvor. Aus er auf der anderen Seite heraustrat, sah er gerade noch wie die letzten Wellen, die er mit dem durchschreiten ausgelöst hatte, verebbten.

James seufzte und schlenderte dann den geräumigen Gang entlang. Der Gang bog einmal links ab, einmal rechts, wieder links, ... es gab auch einige Abzweigungen, aber sie endeten alle entweder in Sackgassen, (Silber-)Gittern oder in tiefen löchern im Boden. Aber der Schwarhaarige kannte seinen Weg, er hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn. Mit der Zeit änderte sich der ebene Weg, den er entlang schritt, zu einer geringen Seigung, die sich stetig vergrößerte, bis eine Treppe daraus wurde.

Etwa hundert Stufen waren es, die es zu überwinden galt. 112. Sirius hatte sie bei der ersten Entdeckungstour in diesem Gang gezählt. Je weiter er nach oben kahm, desto höher wurden die Stufen. James verfluchte die Bauherren dieser Treppe. Doch irgendwann hatte er es geschafft und stand vor einer mit Kupfer beschlagenen Eichentür. Er zückte seinen Zauperstab, murmelte der Tür ein _Ajuga pacifica _zu und stieß die Tür auf. Quietschend schwang sie auf und James trat auf die vollkommen Menschenleere Chrysanthemengasse. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie verwandelte sich daraufhing gleich wieder in die altrosa Fassade des Hauses, die an manchen stellen schon bröckelte.

Jetzt überlegte der Junge zum ersten Mal, was er überhaupt machen wollte. Er war ohne nach zu denken aus dem Schloss abgehauen - es dort einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Gedankenverloren bog er an der nächsten Staßenecke nach rechts ab und fand sich vor einem den meisten Schülern unbekannten Ortsausgang wieder. Ein großes Schild verkündete _Sie verlassen nun Hogsmeade - auf wiedersehen!_ James warf im vorbeigehen einen kleinen Kieselstein danach. Er folgte dem kleinen Weg, der ihn bald darauf in den Wald führte. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde zweigte er vom Weg ab und ging zielstrebig immer Tiefer ins Herz des Waldes.


	4. Kapitel 4

"WAS?" schrie Severus entsetzt. "Potter hat einen Fluch auf dich gehetzt!? Dem wer ichs zeigen." Der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf.

"Bleib hier." flüsterte Lily. "Er wollte es nicht. Ich bin selbst schuld. Ich bin dazwischen gegangen. James wollte Sirius treffen."

"Ich wusste schon immer, du bist zu gut für diese Welt. Lily, du darfst dich nicht immer so für andere einsetzen, das tut dir nicht gut."

"Du spinnst ja, Sev."

Er lächelte. Nichts war so lustig - und so leicht - wie Lily auf die Palme zu bingen. Und sie sah auch noch so süß aus, wenn sie vor lauter Aufregung rote Wangen bekam.

"Ich sollte dich nicht aufregen, du brauchst ruhe. Ich geh dann mal ... gute Besserung."

Sie sagte nichts und so drehte er sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Das Mädchen sah ihm noch nach bis er die Tür hinter sich gschlossen hatte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder auf der Rücken und schloss die schmerzenden Augen. Sie sollte wirklich versuchen zu schlafen.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sirius!"

"Es tut mir LEID!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Was soll ich noch sagen? Ich wollte ..."

"Du bist so ein Idiot! Wie willst du das jetzt wieder gut machen?"

Sirius sah zu Boden. Die dunklen Dielen schienen auf einmal viel interessanter als Remus.

"Ich hatte gehofft du kannst mir dabei helfen ..." nuschelte er und sah dann mit seinem Hundeblick zu Remus auf, dessen Gesichtszüge sich sofort erweichten.

"Sieh mich nicht so an. Du weißt, du solltest es allein lösen."

Remus ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber wieder um als er sie erreicht hatte. Sein Freund saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett und starrte auf seine Hände. Remus glaubte sogar eine Träne auf seiner Wange glitzern zu sehen - blödsinn, Sirius weinte doch nicht!  
Seufzend ging der Werwolf noch einmal zurück und setzte sich neben Sirius aufs Bett. Er legte einen Arm über seine Schulter und versuchte möglichst locker zu klingen als er sagte:

"Hey, nimms nicht so schwer. Wir werden schon alles wieder hinkriegen. Wollen wir Prongs suchen gehen?"

"Ich hab Angst, Moony." flüstere Sirius so leise, dass der Angesprochene sich nicht einmal sicher war, es richtig verstanden zu haben.

"Ich hab Angst vor Prongs. Du hättest sehen sollen wie er mich angesehen hat. Ich glaub ich habs versaut. Ich werd zu Dumbledore gehen und fragen ob ich das Zimmer wechseln kann ..."

"Unsinn, ihr seid die besten Freunde. Da wird doch nicht irgendein Mädchen dazwischen funken können."

"Nicht irgendein Mädchen - es geht um Lily! James liebt sie seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hat."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Als sie wieder aufwachte ging es Lily schon um welten besser. Sie stand auf und bemerkte bei einem Blick in den Spiegel, dass die Wunde auf ihrer Wange verschwunden war ohne auch nur die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen. Madame Pomfrey entließ sie, gab ihr aber noch eine halbe Tafel Schokolade mit.

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in die Bücherei. Sie durchstreifte die Reihen auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Person.

Und Tatsächlich fand sie ihn in der Abteilung für Heiltränke - wie typisch.

"Was ließst du da?" fragte sie und schnappte ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Die goldenen Buchstaben auf dem Ledercover verkündeten _Antidepressionstränke für Fortgeschrittene. _

"Is ja ganz lieb von dir, aber das brauch ich nicht." Lily verdrehte die Augen, schlug das Buch zu und stopfte es zurück in des Regal aus dem Severus es genommen hatte.

"Das is gar nicht für dich .." versuchte dieser sich zu verteidigen, aber es war zwecklos Lily eine Lüge zu erzählen. Sie kannte ihn zu lange um darauf herein zu fallen. Er senkte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir helfen kann. Ich würde so gern etwas tun .."

Lily lächelte. "Du hast mir schon geholfen, als du mir zugehört hast.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich komm mir so untätig vor. Willst du vielleicht mit mir zusammen in die Kerker runter gehen und wir brauen ein bisschen herum?"

"Heute nicht, ich will mich nicht auch noch mit den Slytherins anlegen. Dafür habe ich keine Kraft mehr."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollen wir dann spazieren gehen? Oder einfach nur lesen?"

"Ja, ich such mir jetzt ein gutes Buch. Setzt du dich zu mir?"

Die Frage konnte sich Lily fast selbst beantworten. Bald darauf saßen sie in einem der Erker der Bibliothek. Lily mit dem Buch _Bestellungen beim Universum von B.M. _(wie man ohne Magie seine Wünsche erfüllt) und Severus ihr gegenüber mit dem _Handbuch zur magische Schlingpflanzen. _

"Wusstest du, dass man Teufelsschlingen als Bonsai ziehen kann? Und, dass sie wunderschön blühen wenn sie genug zu fressen bekommen?"

"Nein. Interessant. Und wieviel ist genug?"

"Hier steht ungefähr ein ausgewachsener Bulle pro Quadratmeter. Es ist sogar ein Bild hier von einer Pflanze die einen Bullen verspeist ..."

Lily blickte entsetzt auf. "Na wie schön ..." meinte sie sarkastisch und wehrte Sev's Versuch ab ihr das Bild zu zeigen.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Potter. Seid ihr auseinander, nachdem er dich verflucht hat?" Lily fand, dass seine Stimme eindeutig _zu _hoffnungsvoll klang.

Sie warf ihm daher nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und damit war auch alles nötige gesagt.

Fortsetzung folgt ...

So, jetzt würd ich euch bitten eine kurze review da zu lassen. Ich will nur wissen ob das jemand liest, sonst schreib ich nimma weiter, also bitte nur kurz melden - danke!


End file.
